Organ transplantation and surgical resection have been used to replace or remove diseased non-functional myocardial tissue. Recently, fetal cellular transplantation has been used to improve neurological deficiencies found in Parkinson's disease (Tompson, L. et al., Science 257:868-870, 1992). In a similar approach, normal myoblasts have been transplanted into the skeletal muscle of patients with Duchenne muscular dystrophy (Gussoni, E. et al., Nature 356:435-438, 1992), where the transplanted cells expressed dystrophin.
Fetal ventricular cardiomyocytes, atrial tumor cells, and skeletal myoblasts have been transplanted into normal myocardium (Koh, GY et al., Journal of Clinical Investigation 92:1548-54, 1993; Soonpaa, MH et al., Science 264:98-101, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,301). In the studies described in these references, the cells were transplanted into the middle and thickest layer of the heart, composed of cardiac muscle, which has an excellent blood supply. Transplanted atrial tumor cells formed intercalated disc junctions with the host cardiomyocytes. Myocardial function was not assessed.
Cardiac scar tissue is formed after the ventricular wall of the heart necroses due to damage. In contrast to myocardial tissue, cardiac scar tissue contains no cardiac muscle cells. Instead, it is composed of connective tissue cells, such as fibroblasts, and non-cellular components, such as collagen and fibronectin. Cardiac scar tissue is non-contractile, and, therefore, interferes with normal cardiac function. Mature scar tissue is thought to be an inert tissue having a limited blood supply. Accordingly, the prior art suggests that cultured cells could not be successfully transplanted into mature scar tissue.
Scar tissue is much thinner than normal myocardium. In the method taught by Field in U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,301, cellular grafts are introduced into the myocardium by injection. However, this method, if applied to the much thinner scar tissue, would result in tissue ballooning and an accompanying increase in pressure within the region of cell injection. As a result, the transplanted cellular material would leak from the puncture point of the injection needle upon withdrawal, and the efficiency of such transplants would be reduced.
Thus, there is a need to develop cellular allo- and autotransplantation technology within scar tissue of the diseased myocardium to improve contractile function, minimize myocardial remodeling, stimulate angiogenesis, deliver gene therapy, rebuild the heart, and salvage damaged cardiomyocytes. The present invention addresses these needs.